Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for providing access to account information using authentication tokens.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may serve many customers, and increasingly, customers of such organizations are using computing devices, including mobile computing devices, to interact with the organizations about the products and/or services offered by these organizations. Some large organizations may even provide specialized websites and/or customer portals for their customers that allow customers to view and/or purchase various products and/or services online, conduct transactions, and view and/or manage one or more accounts.
These websites and customer portals are becoming increasingly popular, and customers of various organizations continue to demand greater functionality via such portals, as well as increasingly easy-to-use and convenient ways of utilizing such functionality. As organizations, such as financial institutions, add more functionality to such portals, it may be important to ensure that the information available via such portals remains secure. In some instances, however, it may be difficult to provide such functionality and greater convenience to customers while also ensuring the security of customer account information and pursuing ever greater levels of security for such account information.